Love Again
by Hyuuzu Namikaze
Summary: "bukan tidak mungkin jika aku akan mencintai orang yang sama meskipun dia telah menyakitiku ."- Haruno Sakura


LOVE AGAIN!

Pairing : Sasusaku

Genre : Angst,Romance

Rated : T

Summary : "bukan tidak mungkin jika aku akan mencintai orang yang sama meskipun dia telah menyakitiku ."- Haruno Sakura

Warning : GJ , Typo everywhere , RnR ,OOc

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Haruno Sakura , cewek multi talenta yang sudah jelas mempunyai banyak bakat , dengan hampir menguasai seluruh ekskul di KoGaku dengan jabatan wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya . Dia juga orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah nya sampai-sampai seluruh sekolah lebih takut padanya daripada ketua OSIS nya sendiri , meskipun konyol tapi yang menyebabkan dia hanya menjadi wakil Ketua Osis karna siswa-siswa takut bila Sakura lah yang akan menjadi ketua osis .

Sudah hampir 1 tahun setelah Sakura menjabat menjadi staf inti di KoGaku , banyak program program yang telah dia lakukan selama dia menjabat , karna Sakura yang tergolong sangat kreatif dari pada teman temannya , jadi yang jadi otak program program di KoGaku adalah Sakura sendiri . Saking banyaknya program yang udah Sakura jalanin , Tahun ajaran baru pun tiba dengan ga kerasa buat Sakura . Kalian pasti tahu kan apa sih yang identic dengan tahun ajaran baru?itu sih udah jelas banget , apalagi kalau bukan MOPD alias Masa Orientasi Peserta Didik . Tentu saja kali ini Pengurus OSIS angkatan Sakura lah yang menjadi panitia nya .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Singkat cerita hari pengumpulan peserta didik baru sudah datang . Biasa lah kalau sebelum hari MOPD sehari sebelumnya suka ada pemberitahuan gitu buat barang bawaan yang dibawa di hari pertama MOPD . Karna ini pertama kalinya Sakura jadi staf inti dia seneng banget sangat sangat seneng banget , sampe sampe dia udah dateng ke sekolah jam setengah enam pagi , katanya sih dia emang sengaja dating ke sekolah lebih pagi buat meriksa semua persiapannya , tapi padahal yang sebenrnya terjadi itu saudara nya Sakura yaitu Karin mengubah jam nya Sakura menjadi lebih cepat dua jam, itu alesan aslinya .

"ehhhh?di sekolah masih jam setengah enam pagi?(wajah datar) .. HAHHHHHH?setengah enam pagi?KARINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" dengan raut wajah yang kesal , Sakura langsung pergi ke ruang panitia MOPD.

-FLASHBACK ON-

"baiklah kita akan pergi ke festival musim panas bersama , aku akan menunggu mu di tama chiraku jam setengah tujuh Sa-su-ke kun" dengan raut wajah senang dan terlihat sangat gembira

"iya aku tahu Sakura chan , akan aku pastikan datang tepat waktu sebelum kau samapai kesana heheheh"

-FLASHBACK OFF-

-Sakura POV-

Yahh aku masih mengingat senyummu yang selalu terukir Sasuke-kun . haduh dasar aku ini pada saat seperti ini aku malah masih mengingat kejadian kejadian itu . Padahal itu sudah terjadi 1 tahun lalu pada saat kita di tahun pertama , lagi pula hubungan kita tidak berlangsung lama kan , tapi kenapa aku masih selalu mengingatnya ya?bahkan rasanya sulit untukku melupakannya , meskipun aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain , tetap saja aku selalu mengingat kejadian kejadian bersamamu Sa-su-ke kun.

-sakura end POV-

'Kepada seluruh siswa peserta didik baru harap langsung memasuki aula karna akan diadakan nya beberapa pengumuman penting dari kepala sekolah' suara speakear pengumuman sudah berbunyi tandanya acara akan segera dimulai , seluruh panitia OSIS maupun panitia ekstrakurikuler lainnya sudah berkumpul .

Pengumuman berlangsung cepat karna hanya pengenalan staf inti OSIS dan juga pengumuman gugus gugus nya mungkin ditambah sedikit sambutan dari kepala sekolah . Setelah itu semua siswa dan panitia langsung memasuki gugus masing masing . Yang biasa dilakukan saat hari pengumpula siswa sih kegiatan nya hanya sedikit dan juga tidak akan berlangsung lama , hanya pemberitahuan yang harus dipakai dan dibawa juga sedikit latihan yel-yel untuk apresiasi seni .

"huwahhh ini sedikit membosankan Hinata , kerjaan kita hanya perlu keliling keliling semua kelas dan memantau para panitia lain agar tidak melakukan kekerasan pada murid baru . Jika ada kerjaan lain pun kita hanya mengumumkan pengumuman yang mendadak"sedikit mengoceh sambil berjalan

"setidaknya kita harus bersyukur karna tidak harus ribet ribet bikin yel yel Sakura"

Hinata juga merupakan staf inti OSIS dia adalah bendahara OSIS di KoGaku , namun saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol tiba tiba ada Suara teriakan dari luar jendela ,ternyata itu adalah Ino . Ino adalah sekretaris OSIS di KoGAku , tentu saja dia juga staf inti , jadi berhubung Sakura dan Hinata sedang ada di lantai atas jadi Ino berinisiatif memanggil nya di bawah dengan cara keluar koridor bawah sekolah di KoGaku.

"hoooyyyyyy Apa Hinata ada disitu?"teriak Hinata

"iya aku disini ada apa?"

"cepatlah turun aku butuh bantuanmu"

"baik,aku akan segera turun Ino . Sakura apa kau akan ikut denganku ke bawah?"Tanya Hinata

"sepertinya tidak masih ada yang harus aku lakukan disini Hinata , aku kan belum beres mengecek semua kelas"jelas Sakura yang padahal sangat ingin ikut bersama Hinata karna tidak ingin sendiri berkeliling .

"hm , baiklah kau sebaiknya mengecek semua kelas , jika sudah kau bisa mencari ku di bawah"iya berkata seperti itu lalu meninggalkan sakura yang sedang di koridor atas.

Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya mengecek semua kelas , dengan sendirian .

'eh sasuke kun?oh ini gugus sasuke kun ya?' gumam Sakura di dalam hatinya . Saat itu dia melihat Sasuke kun yang lagi berdiri di depan pintu gugus enam , dia pun melihat ke pintu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas lain , saat dia melanjutkan ke gugus lainnya ..

-Sakura POV-

Apa tadi itu?aku melihatnya, ya tentu jelas sekali aku melihatnya , dia menatapku tadi apa tidak salah?berarti tadi mata kami saling berpandangan?ada apa ini?tumben sekali dia mau menatap ku , padahal biasanya jangankan menatap, melirik ku pun dia tidak pernah . yah semenjak kejadian aku dan sasuke putus dia bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku ngobrol lagi . hah!aku ini bodoh apa?jangankan mengajaku ngobrol , sudah jelas sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah mau melihatku lagi . selain karna kejadian kita putus , saat Karin dan Sasuke mulai dekat aku kan pernah mempunyai masalah dengan Karin karna aku mengaangap dia mengkhianatiku karna sudah mendekati laki-laki yang jelas jelas adalh mantan pacarku , dan juga saat itu aku masih sangat menyayangi Sasuke , huwahh jelas saja aku sangat sangat menyayanginya dia adalah laki laki pertama yang selalu membuatku tak berhenti untuk memikirkannya . huwahhhh sudahlah itu hanya masa lalu sakura , sadarlah sadarlah

-sakura end POV-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hari pengumpulan siswa untuk hari pertama MOPD berakhir sudah , seluruh siswa baru sudah kembali ke rumah nya masing masing , evaluasi para panitia pun sudah selesai . Meskipun hari pengumpulan sudah selesai , tapi mulai hari ini juga semua ekstrakurikuler sudah mulai beraktivitas kembali untuk persiapan demonstrasi ekstrakurikuler pada siswa baru .

Hari pertama MOPD pun dimulai , seperti hari kemarin semua siswa dikumpulkan di aula sekolah , tapi kali ini bukan untuk ada pengumuman atau semacamnya , tapi hari ini untuk melaksanakan apel pagi . Singkat cerita apel pagi pun beres dilaksanakan semua siswa dan panitia/kaka pembimbing kembali ke gugus masing masing, Seperti biasa semua staf inti punya tugas masing masing . Dan lagi lagi Sakura tugasnya buat keliling merhatiin panitia pembimbing gugus .

Saat perjalanan mau mengeliling ke kelas kelas dari ruang panitia , Sakura bertemu Hinata yang mau masuk ke dalam ruang panitia .

"bawa apa tuh?kayanya enak nih,mau dong?"sambil tangan yang mau mengambil makanan milik Hinata.

"enak aja , jelaslah enak ini kan mau, minta aja tuh sama junior junior yang mau ngasih"dengan nada ngeledek sakura

"oke liat aja yaa , makanan aku bakal lebih banyak daripada kamu wleeee"

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata , dimulai dari gugus yang paling akhir baru ke paling awal cara memantau ala Sakura . Sambil memantau , Sakura juga menyempatkan waktu untuk masuk dan menanyakan apa ada yang mau ngasih makanan padanya . Namun sayang dari gugus 11 dan gugus 10 usaha Sakura sia sia saja , karna tidak ada yang memberinya makanan satu pun, namun saat dia ke gugus 9 lagi lagi dia bertemu sasuke dan mata mereka kembali bertatap sejenak dan ternyata, yang kebetulan sekali sasuke juga sedang mencoba meminta makanan , namun tidak lama setelah itu sasuke pergi meninggalkan gugus 9 lebih cepat dari sakura .

Sudah 9 kelas yang Sakura kunjungi , namun hasilnya nihil dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan makanan . Dia tidak berhenti mencoba , dia kunjungi gugus selanjutnya yang ternyata sasuke juga ada disitu sungguh sangat kebetulan sekali . Namun dia tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang ada disitu dan tetap mencoba ke gugus 2.

"hai semuanya ada yang baik,yang mau ngasih makanan ke aku?"Tanya Sakura dengan mata puppy eyes.

"gaada"ucap sasuke dengan nada sambil sedikit ketawa yang menyeringai

"jahat ihh , aku kan gadapet kelas jadi aku gadapet makanan , emangnya kamu , kamu kan punya kelas . Lagian kamu kan udah punya kelas ngapain minta makanan lagi ke gugus orang wleee"ucap Sakura namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa.

"ka mau makanan nih aku punya bawa aja"tawar matsuri pada Sakura

Saking senangnya Sakura loncat kegirangan dan mau membawa makanan yang sudah ditawarkan oleh Matsuri , namun tiba tiba Sasuke muncul di depannya yang membuat Sakura terjatuh karna ngerem mendadak pada saat berlari menuju matsuri .

"ih apa apaan sih kamu tiba tiba muncul gitu , untung aku bisa ngerem klo ngga mungkin bukan Cuma aku yang jatuh tapi kamu juga"oceh Sakura tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ocehan sakura , dia hanya mau mengambil makanan yang matsuri mau berikan pada Sakura.

"jangan berikan padaku saja"ucap Sasuke

"tidak tidak jangan berikan pada sasuke berikan padaku saja"ucap Sakura tidak mau kalah

"jangan berikan padaku saja"ucap Sasuke

"tidak tidak jangan berikan pada sasuke berikan padaku saja"ucap Sakura tidak mau kalah

"berikan padaku saja"

"tidak jangan"

"berikan padaku saja"

"tidak jangan"

"berikan padaku saja"

"tidak jangan"

"berikan padaku saja"

"tidak jangan"

"berikan padaku saja"

"tidak jangan"

"berikan padaku saja"

"tidak jangan"

"ano , bisa kalian hentikan itu ?aku akan berikan ini pada Sakura-san"

"hey kau dengar itu heh heh heh?"dengan nada kemanangan seolah olah dia sangat puasa menang dari sasuke

"baiklah kau boleh mendapatkan itu"ucap sasuke

"apa katamu?jelas jelas ini memang punyaku mengapa kau berkata seolah olah ini punyamu hah?"dengan wajah ekspresi datar namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa

"huh baiklah , terimakasih matsuri-chan" Sakura pun meninggalkan gugus itu

'tunggu,apa tadi aku berbincang dengan sasuke kun?apa tadi itu hanya mimpi?yang benar saja aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku berbincang dengannya'

To Be Continued

Tolong review nya apabila cerita ini seru aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya . tolong bantuannya.


End file.
